You By My Side
by upallnight-doitallwithlou
Summary: Sequel to Not The American Average. James is missing Danny ever since Asking Alexandria left for home in the UK. Danny can't stand not having James by his side.


As much as I told myself that I was gonna give up on trying to ship Asking Alexandria with Big Time Rush, I totally couldn't because I really like these boys together and I found a couple other people that do, too.

So, this is for you, **AlcesRedivivus**; you are incredible and I thank you so much for being patient while I took forever to write this sequel.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, buttercup. You're gonna make us late for soundcheck," Kendall piped, bouncing up and down on the edge of the hotel bed James was still sleeping in.<p>

This was the last day of tour scheduled for the boys of Big Time Rush and the whole touring process had completely wiped James out. His body was sore from dancing, his eyes were raccooned with dark circles and his smile wasn't even as bright as it was when they'd started a month prior.

Not only was the tour taking a toll on the boy, but he also had a relationship to keep up with.

It was still weird saying that he was dating Danny Worsnop of Asking Alexandria, maybe because said boy was so much different than he was. The two looked so odd standing next to each other and it was always interesting to drink in people's reactions when they found out the two were involved emotionally, mentally, physically.

It was perfect.

Asking Alexandria had left the states earlier in the week and it was killing James to think that his new lover was so far away. He missed the boy immensely and constantly longed to kiss those whiskey-flavoured lips. James planned on flying to Europe the moment he was free from this tour (and had gotten some much needed rest).

"James, seriously. We have like, ten minutes before we have to leave here and head out to Universal," came Kendall's voice again and James groaned. It was just now sinking in that he'd been asleep all day and he rolled over.

"This can't be good for my skin," James whined as he finally sat up in bed.

The pretty boy ran his fingers through his hair and then rubbed his face. He needed a shower.

Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Just be ready in ten minutes".

Ten minutes was definitely not enough time for James to shower and perfect his usual dangerously handsome appearance. He climbed from underneath the bed sheets and slowly headed over to inspect himself in the mirror. His hair still looked pretty nice (if you weren't taking into consideration how nappy it was from sleeping so much) and so he figured he could get away with just washing his face and brushing his teeth, which he did in slow motion because he really, really didn't want to be awake just yet.

Once he had rinsed his face, James headed over to the make-shift closet the hotel had and pulled down a fresh pair of board shorts and a solid burgundy v-neck. It was too hot to wear jeans to a soundcheck, but he'd make sure he had a new outfit before they performed.

He dressed quickly, sliding on a pair of flip-flops before gathering up his phone and hotel key card and leaving his hotel room. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were all waiting for him in the hallway, all dressed in similar outfits. Orlando humidity was a bitch.

"It's so good to be back in Florida," Carlos sighed as the boys walked out of the side door and headed to the SUV that would be taking them out to the Universal theme park.

Logan put his sunglasses down and shook his head, "I prefer the northern states. It's too fuckin' hot down south".

"Language, Logan," Kendall reprimanded and the small brunette rolled his eyes.

"Sorry."

The four boys piled into the SUV and were soon en route to Universal Studios Orlando.

James immediately tuned his friends out when Kendall brought up the breakfast he'd had at the hotel. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the time. It was almost three in the afternoon already and he knew that there was a good four hour time difference between him and Danny. Danny was probably already at his own home, settling in for the night since he was officially done with tour. He'd promised James he wouldn't party as much now that he had something to live for and that meant so much to the pretty boy. He distilled hope in the most amazing, wonderful, incredible person he'd ever met.

He opened up a new text message to Danny and quickly typed "I miss you", hitting send and then setting his phone down on his thigh. His texts had been sending relatively slow since Danny had left the states and so texting had been fairly limited for the past few days, the two boys spending countless time talking over Skype whenever they both had down time.

Somehow, the conversation in the car had turned to the rides out at the theme park and James heard his name.

"Say that again?" he said, feeling like he was zoning out way too much.

Carlos smiled and looked over at Kendall, "I was just saying that you should go on The Hulk with me since Kendall and Logan both just pussed out".

Despite his gut telling him to puss out as well, James simply agreed because he was much more concerned about his phone vibrating in his lap.

He opened the text message and smiled.

_I really miss you, too.  
>How has your day been, love?<em>

With ease, James slid his phone open and replied, telling Danny that he'd manage to sleep all day and informing the boy of the events that were to come later. He loved seeing the words "last day of tour" typed out on his phone and once he'd sent the message, he tuned back in to his friend's conversation that was now revolving around Logan's newly admitted fear of heights.

"Oh, yeah. James. I forgot to ask you how your friends in that british band were doing," Carlos stated, smiling genuinely at his handsome friend.

Carlos and Logan had met all of Asking Alexandria before they left for the United Kingdom. They had all gone out to eat since neither bands were playing a show and they'd all hit it off really well. Carlos had taken up a liking to Alexandria's guitarist, Cameron, the two bonding over a shared love of Rhianna. He'd been asking about them almost every day for the past week.

James laughed softly and stopped his phone from vibrating, again.

"They're all doing really good. Your best friend just got a new puppy, so I'm sure he's busy. You really need to add him on Facebook. I know you're dying to have another in-depth conversation about popular black females in the pop scene," the pretty boy replied, picking his phone back up and frowning a little when he saw Danny's reply.

_You're so precious, angel.  
>I've got to go for a while.<br>I'll text you as soon as I can.  
>Can't wait to see you.<em>

Instant confusion settled over the boy as he tried to comprehend what exactly Danny was going to be doing. Not that he was going to be super controlling and want to know his business all the time, but he was extremely curious. And what did he mean by "can't wait to see you"? James shook it off. He was probably just talking about Skype.

The next fifteen minutes were filled with Kendall talking about music, Carlos searching the SUV for a piece of gum he'd dropped the day before and Logan playing a hand-held twenty questions game.

xxx

From backstage, James could see the rain beating down on everything surrounding him. It had only started raining right after they'd finished soundcheck and it wasn't letting up at all. It was time for them to perform and he couldn't believe that there were people standing out in all of that water to see him and his friends sing and dance. The dedication these people had was incredible and he was so in awe of Big Time Rush's fans ability to, quite frankly, not give a fuck.

The boys ran out onto the stage, the band already beginning to play Til I Forget About You and the crowd went insane. Girls were screaming, little kids were propped up on their parent's shoulders clapping their hands; everyone was soaked.

Despite the joy and happiness he felt up there on that stage, James couldn't stop thinking about Danny. He couldn't stop wondering what the boy was doing, what he was thinking about, couldn't stop wondering if it was him that was on Danny's mind. All of the songs were blurring and running together until they got to Worldwide.

Fucking Worldwide.

It was like reality sank in and he truly, completely understood what that song meant. He would be singing it with a whole new perspective and not only did it suck that he had to sing it, but Logan called a girl up on stage and now, he'd have to sing it to her.

They all pulled out stools from the side of the stage, Carlos grabbing an extra one for the girl, and they all took a seat. As Logan began to talk about the song, Kendall leaned over to James with a huge grin on his face.

"Scan the first row of people."

With a confused look on his face, James let his eyes wander through the crowd. The moment before the song began to play, he spotted him.

Right there in the very front of the stage, right in front of where James had his stool placed, was Danny, just as soaked as everyone else.

James wanted to jump from the stage and fall into the boys arms and kiss him until he couldn't breathe, couldn't function. He'd never felt his heart skip a beat quite like it had and he couldn't believe that Danny was actually there, smiling up at him with those big blue-green eyes.

Fucking Worldwide. Fucking perfection.

While the other guys sang to the girl on stage, James never once took his eyes off of his boyfriend. Every word (minus the word 'girl') was for him. Every note, every line, every breath; it was for his Danny.

The next few songs couldn't have been sung fast enough and James was so glad when the encore song was done and he and his friends were running off-stage.

Before James could recklessly run into the still-gathered crowd of hopeful fangirls, Kendall pulled him back by the arm.

"They'll eat you alive, dude," he said, and Carlos and Logan just nodded in agreement, "and he's already got a pass to get back here".

James narrowed his eyes.

"You knew he was coming out here?"

Kendall just laughed and crossed his arms.

"Of course he knew I was coming out here. How else did you think I got a pass, love?"

James turned around and immediately found himself wrapped in Danny's warm embrace.

"If I wasn't so fucking happy right now, I'd kill you both."

When James wasn't scolded for his use of the 'f-word', Logan started pouting. He was always the one getting in trouble for the 'f-word'. Anyone else could get away with it. Carlos noticed the pout and coaxed Kendall to leave Danny and James and instead go to Land of Seuss to keep Logan from being in a bad mood.

xxx

The hotel room was dry and cozy when James and Danny had got there.

"I still can't believe you're here. And I don't know how you managed to get here without me finding out," James said, toeing off his shoes as he pondered over all of his burning questions. It seemed like answering those questions would have to wait because the minute James sat down on the hotel bed, Danny was prying his clothes off.

It wasn't really rushed, but there was a certain eagerness behind it that had James gasping for air as more and more skin was exposed. It was all surreal, again, just like it was the first time they'd ever touched. Everything was feather-light and colorful and erotic and beautiful.

"I've missed you so much, James. I can't even begin to explain to you how awful I felt sitting at home and not having you beside me. It was hell, and I couldn't put myself through it," Danny said once they'd both been stripped down to absolute nakedness. Movement ceased for a moment as the two just laid there on the bed together, breathing in and out.

James rolled them over and settled down over Danny's body, resting his head on his chest and listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"I've really missed you, too. I couldn't stop thinking about you after I'd watched your flight take off and now you're here and.. I think I'm absolutely in love with you," James confessed, tracing Danny's tattoos (which was something he'd grown very fond of doing) and praying that he wasn't going to scare him off.

The room grew silent as Danny took in those words. He'd never had anyone say that to him and have such a sincerity, such an honesty about it. It took his breath away to know that he had this beautiful creature in his arms opening up like that, especially when Danny knew that James could have absolutely anyone in the world that he wanted. And James chose him over every other living person. _That _was more than he could ever ask for.

Danny lifted James' head up and looked him in the eyes. He'd never felt so alive as he did in that moment and all he could do was press his lips to James' and pray that the boy would understand he felt the same way.

Without pulling apart, Danny flipped them back over so that James was now rested flat against the bed. A strong, tattooed hand ran down the expanse of James chest, down over his stomach and then he felt warm fingers brush against his stiffening member.

James made a soft noise against Danny's lips when he felt those fingers wrap around him and slowly begin stroking. Every touch, every stroke, it was all so gentle and sensual that it had James' mind in a haze. He could barely even kiss Danny back because everything felt _so damn good._ His mouth was just hanging open and Danny was kissing the corners of his mouth, his jawline, down over his neck and behind his ears. He was already painfully hard and leaking pre-cum when Danny started kissing down the trail he'd made earlier with his hand.

As if Danny's hand wasn't enough, the boy began lapping at the bitter substance pooling at James' slit, the pretty boy throwing his head back into the pillows and reaching both hands down to thread through Danny's hair.

It was almost as if Danny was good at everything. He was an incredible musician, a great boyfriend, an excellent top and now here he was being perfect with his mouth and tongue, too. He pulled the head of James' cock in his mouth and began sucking lightly as his hand continued to work the pretty boy. He loved the way James tasted against his tongue and he couldn't wait to have all of the flavour spilling into his mouth.

"Fuck, yes," James groaned when Danny moved his hand and let his lips slide all the way to the base of his cock, never once flinching or gagging. He pulled back, sucking on the tip again before sliding back down and feeling every inch of that perfect cock in his throat. James wasn't going to last much longer and Danny didn't mind. He knew the boy was tired from tour and his main goal at the moment was to get him off and get him to sleep.

Danny pulled off completely and took James' cock in his hand again, pumping a little faster than before and looking up so he could watch his boyfriend fall apart. There was nothing sexier in the world than the look on James' face; mouth wide open and eyes clenched shut, bottom lip held captive between his white teeth. Danny licked over James' balls and occasionally pulled one into his mouth, sucking and nipping before running his tongue back up to the head of the boy's dick.

A particularly strong suck on the head of his cock caused James to cry out and fist his fingers in Danny's hair. His body was racked with waves of elation and pleasure that were near indescribable. His orgasm was building in the pit of his stomach and he needed that release.

James' cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red when he found himself asking Danny to take him deep, again. It sounded so filthy when he said it and although he was certain Danny found it sexy, James couldn't help but feel a slight bit of embarrassment that disappeared almost as quickly as it had come about.

"_," _James practically screamed as he felt the head of his dick hitting the back of Danny's throat, again. All it took was Danny pulling back and sucking on the head again and James was coming, spilling everything he had to offer into his boyfriend's mouth. Tiny drops were forming at the corners of Danny's mouth as he continued to work his lips over the softening flesh, making sure that James was brought all the way through his orgasm.

When Danny pulled off, he swallowed the bitter fluid down and crawled up the bed to lay next to James. The pretty boy was getting ready to help Danny with his own erection, but Danny put his hands on his shoulders and stopped him.

James looked at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, giving up on fighting against Danny's grip.

"You need some rest, angel. I know you're exhausted. I sure as hell was when our tour was over," Danny replied and James was almost ready to pout before the British boy leaned in and kissed his lips.

"But," James started when they pulled apart, "you'll have to leave soon. It wouldn't be fair if I just went to bed with you still worked up".

Another smile spread over Danny's face and he pulled James back down against him.

"Who said I was leaving? I'm gonna be here for quite some time, so you just close your eyes and get to sleep".

As much as James wanted to ask what Danny was talking about, he couldn't bring himself to ask anymore questions. He yawned and snuggled up to Danny's side, the boy reaching down and pulling the sheets over them and then gently running his thumb over the side of James' face until the boy was almost asleep.

"Danny?" James mumbled, voice low and already raspy, "I love you".

Closing his eyes, Danny pulled the boy even closer and pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"I love you, too, James. I love you, too".

It was so crazy to think that in a matter of almost a month, Danny had found everything in someone he would never have expected to find it in.

James had absolutely stolen his heart and there was no way in hell that he would ever, ever want it back.

* * *

><p>Now that I've gotten all of this Danny WorsnopJames Maslow pairing out of my system, I'm going to go back to working on Disaster Seems All-Too-Familiar because in a couple months, it will be a year since I first posted that story on here and I really want to finish it up. I know everyone it probably sick of hearing me say that I'm going to work on it, but I swear that I am. After that, I don't know how much I'll actually be writing.

I love every single person on here who has taken the time to read my work.

Who has taken the time to leave me a review.

You all keep me writing and I thank you all so much for your encouraging words.

-Brittany


End file.
